Kurotsumi Dōke
Doke Kurotsumi (黒罪 道化, Kurotsumi Dōke) was once a great well-known shinobi of Mugakure, a hidden village of Land of Empty but was forgotten after being murdered. He possesses the Kekkei Genkai, Dark Release which is inherited by his ancestor which grants him the ability to create darkness. He was blacklisted as S-rank Criminal after murdering the elders and councils of his own country and invaded it. Appearance Dōke is a fairly tall and slightly muscular young male with spiky, blue-green hair accompanied with two shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, the right side covers partially his right eye. He has a pair of pink color eyes along with green eye brows. Under his left eye, there is where a kite-shaped crystal located. His normal attire consists of a brown jacket and a white long pants while his favorite casual attire consists of a special clown costume, a three split apart clown hat and red cape. Personality History He was born in a poor family who worked as puppeteer in Mugakure. His family possessed Dark Release Kekkei Genkai but neither of the parents were able to use it. Due to the fact that he was originated from a minor race known as Mariotens, his family was despised by the local peoples. Despite being rejected and poor, he wished to become change these ever since he was still a kid. He shared his dreams and vision along with his six loyal friends. He knew that in order to have a change, rank was needed. Thus, he trained as hard as possible in order to become a Jōnin. His first step towards this path was achieving Jōnin rank merely at the age of thirteen with his extraordinary skills in puppet and mastery in Dark Release. During that time, he was known as the most strongest and promising young generation along with his six friends. Coincidentally, all of them were skillful in manipulating puppet, thus led to the nickname for this seven geniuses, "Marionette Wizards". They became stronger and stronger as times passed, completing high-ranked mission easily where the major ethnic were not capable to, became the leaders of the minor race in the country, improved their race firearms power, to the extent where their power can easily invade the country in the future. The elders and councils of the country felt threatened by their power and decided to launch ethnic cleansing on the Mariotens to prevent any rebellion to happen. In the fateful night, all the shinobi consisted of the major race of Mugakure ambushed the Mariotens. In a single night, all the Mariotens were brutally killed in the genocide, including the "Marionette Wizards". Dōke was ambushed by thousand shinobi in his favorite restaurant. His unawareness to the hostility caused him being pierced and stabbed multiple times on his fatal point, including both of his eyes. He died due to massive blood loss but not before he wiped out all the attackers. After a few centuries, they had been forgotten. Nobody know the existence of the minor race, Mariotens until Dōke along with the remaining six of the "Marionette Wizards" were revived as Living Puppets by a pure serendipity. Abilities